Otanjoubi Omedetou for Seiryuu and Sasuke!
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -One Shoot!- My 2nd b'day fic. Kejutan tak terduga untuk Sei dan Sasuke. Sayangnya aniki mereka sedang sial hingga telat bangun. Gagalkah rencara pesta ultah mereka? Warning: OOC, OC, AU, slight pairs, humor garing. RnR needed!


**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sei to Sasuke!**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ck ck ck, dasar ni author, fic yang satu belom selesai malah bikin yang baru. Yare yare~ ==' -ditendang readers-  
Hehe, mungkin kalian akan berpikir seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya, ini karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special! X3  
Ya, hari ini, tidak hanya hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, tapi juga ulang tahun senpai kita tercinta -halah- Seiryuu Tayuya! XD  
****Birthday fic ke-2 saya nih! XD  
Yosh! Selamat membaca~ ^^**

**

* * *

**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah goa hantu -bletak!- etto, di goa... Goa apa lagi namanya -gubrak!-

Oke, ulang-ulang!

**-Replay-**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di apartemen Akatsuki...

"Huuaaaammm~" terdengar suara seorang banci -duaaarr!- etto, cowok tulen yang baru bangun.

Ya, kalo begini mah udah gak usah saya jelasin lagi, pasti udah langsung tau siapa orangnya~ =w='

Ya, dialah Deidara, sang teroris yang sekarang lagi dicari-cari polisi -author dibom-

Deidara pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kalender yang ada di meja.

_"23 Juli, un..."_ pikirnya santai. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi...

_"... Eh! Ma-Matte, un... 23 Juli... Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, un... Tapi apa ya, un?"_

Masih dengan santai, ia menyikat giginya hingga mengkilat kayak mobil baru dipoles.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Dia keselek sikat gigi! -plak!-

Eh, salah, dia keselek listerine pas mau kumur-kumur!

"Ohok! Ohok! Hoeeekkk!" dengan susah payah, ia memuntahkan kembali listerine yang tertelan itu.

"GAWAATTT, UNNNN!" teriaknya gaje. "Bego banget gue, un! Hari ini si baka imouto ulang tahuunnn, un!"

Lalu dia buru-buru mandi, pake baju, sarapan, minum kopi, dan cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemennya.

~Di waktu dan apartemen yang sama, namun dengan kamar yang berbeda...

"Huuaaammm~" terdengar suara seorang kakek-kakek -author diamaterasu- etto, pemuda yang baru bangun.

Ya, pastinya kalian juga udah tau dia siapa~

Dialah Uchiha Itachi, kakek yang lagi dicari-cari pengurus panti jompo -author diinjek-

Itachi pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan kebetulan ngelirik kalender yang digantung di tembok.

_"23 Juli..." _pikirnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

_"Hmm... 23 Juli ya... Kok kayaknya ada yang terlupakan sih..."_

Dengan santainya, ia menyikat gigi-nya supaya gak keriput -?-

Dan tiba-tiba...

Dia keselek obat keriput! -duagghh!-

Etto, dia keselek odol!

"Hoeekkk! Hooeekk!" dan untungnya tu odol masih bisa keluar.

"GAWAAATTTT! Bego banget guee! Hari ini kan si baka otouto ulang tahuuunnn!"

Itachi yang tadinya santai langsung lari kayak orang dikejar debt collector -?-

Dia buru-buru mandi, pake baju, sarapan, minum susu -?-, dan langsung ngacir keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

Duaagggghhh!

Dua orang bishounen tiba-tiba bertabrakan di lobby apartemen.

"Heh! Jalan pake mata donk!"

"Heh! Elu tuh yang matanya sutur! Dasar kakek-kakek, un!"

"Enak aja lu, siapa yang..."

Mereka pun baru sadar kalo mereka saling mengenal.

"Itachi, un!"

"Deidara!"

"Ah! Dasar lu banci! Gue bukan kakek-kakek tau!" ujar Itachi sewot.

"Iya, gomen, un! Lagian elu pake lari-lari segala, un, nanti lu kena oste- oste apa tuh, yang tulangnya keropos, un."

"Itu osteoporosis! Mana mungkin gue kena penyakit begituan! Gue masih muda tauk!"

"Ng, iya deh, un..." kata Deidara mengalah.

"Lagian, lu juga lari-lari kan? Ada apa?"

"Ah, iya! Hari ini imouto gue ultah, un!"

"Eh, masa? Hari ini otouto gue juga ultah!"

"Wah, pas-pasan banget, un!" ujar Deidara kaget.

"Eh, biar irit, gimana kalo kita patungan, terus dirayain bareng!"

"Wah! Bener juga tuh! Ya udah! Ayo kita cabut, un!"

.

.

.

"Gyaaa!" teriak seorang gadis. "Gue telat! TELAATTT!"

Ia langsung buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi, gak sampe 15 menit udah sarapan, terus langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Ittekimasu!"

~Di Konoha Gakuen

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Kriiiieeekkk...

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Hah... Be-Belom d-dateng ya..."

"Tumben banget lu telat Dobe~ Untung ini jam-nya Kakashi-sensei, tenang aja, belom kok..." ujar seorang gadis sambil bertopang dagu.

"Hah... I-Iya nih..." katanya sambil duduk di sebelah gadis tadi.

"Makanya, jangan ngalong lu~" ledek seorang laki-laki yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Bah, diem lah lu! Orang gue kesiangan gara-gara alarm gue rusak!" bantah Seiryuu, gadis yang terlambat tadi.

"Kan gue cuma nebak, emang gak boleh?" tanya Ryuuha Hiei, laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang Sei, dengan ekspresi yang (menurut Sei) menyebalkan.

"Itu namanya bukan nebak, tapi nuduh!" ujar Sei sewot.

"Udah, udah! Jangan berantem lagi!" lerai Yuna, gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sei.

"Hey, Teme, bela gue kenapa? Cowok lu nyebelin tuh!"

"Yuna, Dobe-mu tuh yang nyebelin!"

Dan akhirnya, Hiei dan Sei pun perang death glare. Yang lain minus mereka sweatdropped.

"Hey, Yuna, urus tuh cowok dan sahabatmu itu. Mengganggu pemandangan tau." komentar Uchiha Sasuke, ia duduk di meja sebelah Yuna.

"Lu ngomong sih gampang, gimana caranya?" ujar Yuna.

"Ya mikirlah sendiri."

"Bah, rese lu, Sasuke!" ujar Yuna sewot.

Dan sekarang, Yuna dan Sasuke juga beradu death glare. Yang lain makin sweatdropped.

"A-Ano, Yuna, Sasuke, ja-jangan adu death-glare di sini, kan malu diliat temen-temen lain." ucap Hyuuga Hinata berusaha melerai mereka.

"Diem lu!" sahut mereka berdua kompak.

"Heh! Lu bedua jangan galak-galak donk! Hinata-chan kan cuma mau melerai kalian! Kok malah dimarain, kan kasian!" ujar Haruno Sakura, ia duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Go-Gomen ne, Sakura, Hinata..." ucap Yuna menyesal.

"Hn, ya, maafkan aku, Sakura, Hinata." ucap Sasuke.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik~"

"Hey kalian, mau sampai kapan adu death-glare-nya?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto, teman sebangku Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sei dan Hiei.

"A-Ano, Hiei, Dobe, sudahlah, jangan adu death-glare mulu." ucap Yuna.

"Dia tuh yang mulai, Teme! Jangan salahin gue donk!" kata Sei kesal.

"Enak aja lu! Salah lu terlalu sensitif, gitu doank marah." ucap Hiei berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Apa tuh maksud lu? Lagian elunya ngomong terlalu to the point!"

"Kan gue emang gitu sifatnya, lu mestinya tau donk, udah 3 taon kenal gue."

"Lu juga mestinya tau guen sensi!"

"Heh! Lu bedua, diem gak sih?" teriak Yuna, yang tampaknya benar-benar marah.

_"Hiii, Na-Nana kumat, mati lah gue!" _batin Sei.

_"Nana-nya, keluar juga..." _batin Hiei.

Semua murid di sekolah itu langsung terdiam. Gak ada yang berani kalo Nana, alter-ego-nya Yuna, udah kumat. Dan gak hanya Nana, mereka juga takut sama Ryuu, alter-ego-nya Sei.

"Yare yare~ Kalian sudah keterlaluan namanya kalau Nana sampe kumat." komentar Naruto setelah Yuna sudah agak tenang.

"Yuna-chii, sabar ya..." ucap Ryuuha Yukina, adik kembarnya Hiei.

"Hmm..." Yuna pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Ya, arigatou..."

"Go-Gomen ne, Teme. Ta-Tadi gue udah bikin lu marah banget. Sorry~" ucap Sei menyesal.

"Gomenasai, Yuna. Tadi aku sudah keterlaluan, maafkan aku." kata Hiei dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menyesal, baru pertama kali dia berekspresi seperti itu.

"Hn, daijobu. Lain kali dengarkan kalo orang bicara ya!" ujar Yuna sambil tersenyum.

"Hai!"

"Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkan kami." ucap Hiei sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengelus-elus kepala Yuna.

"Oi! Minna, Kakashi-sensei dateng!" kata Naruto.

"!" Mereka pun langsung merapikan posisi duduk mereka.

.

.

.

"Bah. Akhirnya selesai juga~" kata Sei sambil menghela nafas.

"Hey, Sei." panggil Sasuke.

"Hn? Nani ka?"

"Nama aniki-mu itu, Deidara ya?"

"Eh? Dari mana lu tau itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sei sedikit kaget.

"Hm, ternyata benar ya. Aniki-ku, Itachi, sering bercerita tentang aniki-mu itu, katanya Deidara-san juga sering bercerita tentang dirimu."

"Cerita, tentang apa?" tanya Sei dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya, sifat-sifatmu. Katanya lu itu sedikit manja, imut, kadang galak, dan katanya, punya alter-ego juga."

"Huh, dasar! Baka Dei nii-chan, pake cerita-cerita ke temennya segala."

"Sabar lah Dobe, Mika nii-chan juga sering gitu kok." kata Yuna curcol.

"Yukina juga tuh." kata Hiei sambil menengok ke arah Yukina.

"Heh! Lu juga kan?" ujar Yukina sewot.

"Ya, biar impas." respon Hiei dengan santai.

Dan mereka berdua perang death glare. Dan seperti biasa, yang lain sweatdropped.

"A-Ano, Yu-chan, emangnya perang death glare itu lagi nge-trend ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah?" respon Yuna cengo. "Kenapa lu ngomong gitu Hina-chan?"

"Abisnya dari tadi pada perang death glare mulu." jawabnya polos.

Yang lain minus Hinata pun sweatdropped.

"Hinata-chan~ Itu namanya bukan nge-trend, merekanya aja yang pada kurker." ujar Sakura.

"Oh, be-begitu ya..."

"Baidewei, kalian dari tadi perang mulu kagak cape? Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Iya nih, laper gue. A-" kata-kata Yuna terpotong karna Hiei sudah menarik tangannya (baca: menyeretnya)

"Heh! Baka! Sakit kali si Teme ditarik begitu!" tegur Sei sewot melihat tingkah Hiei.

"Enggak kok Dobe, dia kan gak kenceng nariknya." kata Yuna sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menghilang ke balik pintu kelas.

"Woi, tungguin!" teriak Sei menyusul mereka. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Yukina mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

"Oba-chan~ Kare-nya dua ya." kata Hiei memesan makanan ke Oba-chan penjaga kantin.

"Tiga kare-nya Oba-chan!" tambah Yukina.

"Ramennya satu, dan steaknya satu!" ujar Naruto.

"Yakinikunya dua!" pesan Sakura.

"Ramennya satu lagi Oba-chan~" pesan Sei.

"Hai! Ditunggu ya~" respon Oba-chan.

Mereka pun duduk di sebuah meja panjang.

"Hey, kalian bertiga ini 'Kare Lovers' ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bener juga, kok pada pesen kare semua?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan kok, gak suka-suka amat. Cuma lagi pengen~" sahut Yuna.

"Soalnya lagi mood buat makan kare." jawab Hiei.

"Biar Oba-chan cepet masaknya, soalnya sama, gue udah laper~" kata Yukina.

"Jah, kirain janjian." ledek Naruto, yang lalu ditimpuk es batu, sendok, dan garpu. -?-

.

.

.

"Yeah! Pulang! Pulang!" ujar Yukina kegirangan -?-

"Yukina, kok seneng banget, emang lu ada acara apa?" tanya Yuna.

"Hn? Gak kenapa-napa, seneng aja, soalnya aku males di sekolah~" jawab Yukina santai.

"Males sekolah? Pantesan kau tidak bisa ngerjain soal yang tadi." ucap Hiei datar, yang lalu diinjek kakinya oleh Yukina. "Hey!"

"Biarin, emang gak boleh! Toh lu juga gak pinter-pinter amat." ujar Yukina sewot. "Oh ya, Yuna, gue harus pergi ke mall dulu, ada yang mau gue beli."

"Oh, ya udah, tapi jangan lupa nanti malem ya!"

"Biarin aja kalo dia lupa, toh kita juga gak rugi." ujar Hiei datar, yang membuat tas Yukina melayang -?- ke arahnya. Untungnya dia masih sempat menghindar.

"Baka Hiei!"

"Hey, itu gak sopan tau, aku kan aniki-mu."

"Gak mau, orang lu cuma lebih tua 5 menit dari gue!" ujar Yukina sewot.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah~" ucap Hiei seraya menggandeng tangan Yuna.

"Baiklah, Onii-chan." ucap Yukina setengah terpaksa -?-

"!" Hiei pun kaget, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hati-hati, imouto."

"Hati-hati, Yukina!" ujar Yuna sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yukina pun juga melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Lalu Hiei dan Yuna juga bersiap-siap pergi.

"Teme! Lu mau kemana?" tanya Sei.

"Hn? Mau pulang lah." sahut Sasuke.

"Bukan elu, tapi dia!" kata Sei sambil nunjuk ke Yuna.

"Lagian lu bedua ikut-ikutan gue ama Sasuke aja, panggilannya Dobe-Teme." protes Naruto.

"Enak aja ikut-ikut, kan sebelom kita pindah emang udah begitu panggilannya." bantah Yuna.

"Karna lu bedua yang pindah kesini, ganti donk panggilannya, biar gak bingung." ujar Sasuke.

"Ngomong sih gampang." kata Yuna sedikit kesal.

"Hm, apa donk panggilannya?" tanya Sei bingung.

"Ya udah gak usah diganti lah. Lagian salah si Sasuke, masa gak bisa ngebedain suara Sei sama Naruto?" ujar Hiei.

"Iya deh, gomen, gomen~ Ya udah ayo pada pulang!" ujar Sasuke. "Sakura, ayo!"

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun, gomenasai, hari ini, aku mau pergi dengan Hinata-chan dulu, jadi tidak bisa pulang denganmu." ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepala.

"Oh, ya sudah, gakpapa kok. Nanti pulangnya hati-hati ya. Ja!" ujar Sasuke seraya pergi.

"Gini, Dobe, gue mau pergi sama Hiei, jadi gak bisa pulang bareng lu, gomen ne~" ucap Yuna.

"Ya udah. Daijobu ne. Selamat kencan kalo gitu~" ledek Sei.

Hiei dan Yuna pun blushing.

"Hahaha, gue duluan ya, bye!" Sei pun juga pergi.

"..." Yuna melihat sekeliling mereka, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di situ.

"Oke. Mereka berdua sudah pulang, jadi, udah dapet kabar belom dari Dei nii-chan atau Ita nii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Belom nih, dari tadi gak ada kabarnya." keluh Yuna.

"Jangan-jangan mereka lupa lagi." ucap Hinata.

Yang lain langsung kehilangan semangatnya.

"Bah, kalo gitu kita yang tanya aja!" ujar Naruto gak sabaran. Ia pun mengotak-atik hape-nya.

"... Ya, Hallo?" ucap Naruto di telpon.

_"Un? Hallo?"_

"Ah! Dei nii-chan! Udah belom persiapannya?"

_"Bentar lagi, un!"_

Yuna pun mengambil hape itu dari genggaman Naruto. "Oi, Dei-nii! Lama banget sih? Mestinya kan jem segini udah selesai!"

_"Gomen, un, gue tadi telat bangun, un. Makanya jadi bareng sama Itachi, un."_

"Oh, jadi barengan nih ngerayainnya?" tanya Yuna memastikan.

_"Iya, un. Lu pada emang udah tau ya?"_ tanya Deidara dengan polosnya.

"Ya iyalah, Dei-nii gimana sih! Kita kan temen sekelas mereka, deket pula!"

_"Oh, iya juga ya, un. Ya udah, udah mau selesai nih, un. Nanti gue telpon kalian lagi kalo udah siap. Lu pada juga pulang dan siap-siap dulu aja, un."_

"Ya udah. Pulsa Dei-nii masih ada kan?"

_"Ya masih lah, un! Gue kan gak miskin, un!"_

"Bah, kirain, nanti alesan lagi bilang kalo pulsanya abis soalnya keseringan sms-an sama telpon Tayu-nee." ledek Yuna.

_"Udah lu diem, un! Nanti Tayuya-chan gue minta jemput lu pada, un!"_

Sakura pun mengambil hape itu dari genggaman Yuna. "Dei nii-chan gimana sih? Masa Tayu nee-chan yang disuruh jemput kita?"

_"Emang lu maunya gimana, un?"_

"Ya Dei nii-chan atau Ita nii-chan aja yang jemput, masa cewek disuruh jalan sendirian."

_"Bah, ya udah, un. Gue suruh Itachi aja yang jemput. Pokoknya lu pada cepetan ya, un! Ja!" _Dan Dei pun menutup telponnya.

"Ampun deh, hape gue larinya jauh amat." ucap Naruto sweatdropped.

"Gomen ne~ Abis gue gak sabaran~" ujar Yuna ngeles.

"Hehe, gomen ne. Nih, hape lu." kata Sakura yang lalu mengembalikan hape kepada si pemilik yang asli -?-

"Oke, ayo kita pada pulang dulu." ujar Hiei yang lalu menggandeng tangan Yuna.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

"Permisi~"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Kriiiieeeeekkk...

"Ah! Ita-nii, minna!" sapa Yuna.

"Yo, Yuna-chan. Udah siap kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Udah dari tadi." sahut Hiei yang berdiri di belakang Yuna.

"Lha? Kok lu di sini?"

"Emang gak boleh?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu... Ta-Tapi, lu kan co-cowok..."

"Ya iya lah gue cowok." ujar Hiei sweatdropped.

"Masa lu ada di rumah cewek, beduaan doank lagi!"

"Terus?"

"Terus apanya? Kan itu gak boleh!"

"Gak boleh apanya?" tanya Yuna polos.

"Jangan-jangan, lu mau apa-apain Yuna-chan ya?" tuduh Itachi.

"Yare yare~ Itachi-nii, gak mungkin gue nyakitin Yuna."

"Terus lu ngapain di sini?"

"Kan kasian Yuna sendirian di rumah, Mika-nii juga belom pulang, jadi gue mau nemein Yuna sampe dia balik."

"O-Oh..."

"Ita-nii yang enggak-enggak aja nih, Hiei gak mungkin macem-macem sama Yuna, nanti kalo Mika nii-chan ngamuk, Hiei bisa-bisa disuruh putus-tus-tus!" ledek Naruto, yang disusul dengan timpukan duren -?-

"Hahahahahahaha~"

"Yosh, ayo berangkat ne!" ujar Yuna bersemangat.

"Yea!"

.

.

.

"... Hallo?" sahut seseorang di telpon.

_"Oi, imouto, cepet ke apartemen gue, un, ada sesuatu, penting, un!"_

"Eh? Onii-chan? Ada apa e-"

Sebelum sempat bertanya, koneksinya sudah terputus.

"Cih! Dasar baka hape-tan! Signalnya pake ilang segala!" gerutu Sei, orang yang tadi ditelpon. "Kira-kira ada apa ya?"

~Di tempat lain

"Hn? Siapa nih?"

_"Bah, otouto, masa lu lupa sama aniki sendiri?"_

"Hn, ada apa Nii-san?"

_"Cepetan ke apartemen-nya Dei, ada urusan, penting! Lu harus ke sini sekarang!"_

"Hah? Emang ada a-"

Sebelum Sasuke, orang yang tadi ditelpon, sempat bertanya, koneksinya sudah terputus.

"Cih! Baka banget ni hape!" ujarnya sewot. "Lagian, ada apaan sih?"

.

.

.

"Lho? Sasuke? Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Sei bingung.

"Gue di suruh Nii-san ke sini, lu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gue juga di suruh Dei nii-chan ke sini."

"Hn? Aneh, mo ngapain mereka?"

"Gue juga gak tau. Tapi, ayo masuk!"

Kriiiiieeeeeekkk...

Saat mereka membuka pintu, semuanya gelap.

"Gelep amat." ucap Sasuke.

"Hallo? Dei nii-chan?" panggil Sei.

Dan tiba-tiba lampunya menyala.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SEI, SASUKE!" teriak semuanya.

Lalu semua orang yang ada di situ, Deidara, Itachi, Tayuya, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yuna, Hiei, dan Yukina bertepuk tangan.

"Eh? Memangnya hari ini..." Sei pun bingung.

"Bukannya 23 Julia itu besok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baka otouto! 23 Juli itu hari ini tau!" ujar Itachi sambil memberi jitakan 'special' buat otouto-nya.

"Onii-chan... Onee-chan... Minna..." gumam Sei yang masih cengo.

"Kalian ini, masa lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri sih." komentar Tayuya.

"Nih, happy birthday, Sei." ucap Hiei sambil memberikan kado buat Sei, lalu buat Sasuke. "Happy birthday, Sasuke."

"Kado itu gue dan Hiei yang pilih, kami patungan." ujar Yuna sambil tersenyum.

"Imouto, gomen ne, gue lupa beli kado, tadi juga udah buru-buru beli kue dan yang lainnya." ucap Dei menyesal.

"Gue juga minta maaf, Sasuke, gue juga lupa beli kado." ucap Itachi yang juga menyesal.

"Haha, daijobu ne. Arigatou, Onii-chan, Onee-chan, minna!" ujar Sei sambil memeluk aniki-nya tercinta.

"Arigatou, Nii-san, minna." ucap Sasuke pelan, wajahnya merah karna malu.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura. "I-Ini... Kado untukmu. Gomen, tadi aku bohong soal pergi dengan Hinata-chan, aku cuma ingin beli kado dulu untukmu."

"Hn, daijobu. Arigatou, Sakura." ujar Sasuke, yang lalu meng-kissu pipi Sakura.

Dan wajah Sakura pun merah bagai tomat.

"Hahahaha~"

Dan yang lain juga bergantian memberikan Sei dan Sasuke kado.

"Sei-chan, ini kado untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya~" ucap Tayuya lembut.

"Hai! Arigatou, Nee-chan."

"Tayuya-chan jahat, un. Masa baeknya sama si imouto doank, sama gue gak, un." keluh Dei.

"Dasar, banyak protes aja lu, Dei!" ujar Tayuya sewot.

"Un, gomen deh, un." ucap Dei dengan terpaksa.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Tayuya meng-kissu Dei.

"!" Dei pun kaget dan langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Udah gak iri lagi sekarang?" tanya Tayuya sambil buang muka karna malu.

Dei pun hanya diam, dan yang lainya tertawa.

"Hey, Dobe, kapan lu mau punya pacar? Masa kalah sama Dei-nii?" ledek Yuna.

"Diem lu, Teme! Nanti juga dapet kalo jodoh." ucapnya blushing. "Dan lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Punya sahabat baik seperti kalian sudah cukup untuk sekarang ini." katanya dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Haha, gue juga seneng punya nakama kayak kalian!" sahut Yuna sambil merangkul Sei.

"Hahaha~"

Dan mereka semua akhirnya menginap di tempat Deidara. Walau akhirnya harus rela sempit-sempitan. Mau gimana lagi, udah terlalu malem sih.

Dan ini menjadi hari yang terindah dan tak terlupakan bagi Sei dan Sasuke.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Yeah! Di sini banyak juga slight pair-nya. Gomen bagi NaruHina lovers. Saya gak sempet nyelipin slight NaruHina di sini, habisnya ini fic waktunya dikit =='

Yosh! Mari kita akhiri perjumpaan kita dan mengucapkan,

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SEIRYUU TAYUYA TO UCHIHA SASUKE!

Wish u both all the best! XD

_P.S. Buat Dobe~ X9_

_Happy birthday ne~_

_Semoga lu suka fic ini, dan semoga panjang umur, Buddha bless u, dan banyak rezeki! -bahasanya ancur!-_

_Kadonya nyusul yo! X)_

Baidewei, minna, mungkin ini fic Naruto terakhir saya, karna karya saya yang 'Rapunzel' di-DISCONTINUED.

Mohon pengertiannya ya, habisnya belakangan fandom ini makin sepi =w='

Tapi tetep, REVIEW ya! XDD


End file.
